


A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far, Far Away

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Anakin's point of view during his last battle with Obi Wan





	A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far, Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @gay-for-rey1999

As Darth Vader walked off the ship onto the volcanic planet Mustafar, there was a set determination in his stride. The Chancellor had entrusted him with a very important mission to end the war. Waiting on Mustafar were the most distinguished Separatist leaders. It was Vader’s job to dispose of them, providing the Chancellor with the opportunity to declare the New Order in front of the Senate. This would bring peace to the galaxy under the newly declared Emperor Palpatine.  
When Vader entered the room full of figureheads, they had no idea what was going on. Vader felt a little better adjusted to genocide now. It wasn’t easy taking care of the younglings, but he would do anything to keep Padme alive. Just think how proud she’ll be when she sees how powerful I’ve become he thought to himself. He thought of nothing but Padme as he slaughtered the others in the room. Anything for my wife and child.   
Darth Vader walked back out to the fiery landscape and saw Padme’s ship landing. This surprised him since he never revealed to her his destination. Nevertheless, he ran to greet her, excited to show his wife what he had done for her and their child. They embraced, but when Vader pulled to see the face of the love of his life, he was taken aback. Her smooth features were etched with lines of worry and glazed with tears of anguish.   
“What troubles you, my love?” Vader inquired of Padme.   
“Obi-Wan told me such terrible things, that you turned to the Dark Side, that you . . . killed younglings,” Padme cried into her husband’s shoulder.  
“He is just trying to turn you against me. He doesn’t care about you or me.” the Sith Lord tried to soothe his wife with the lies spoon-fed to him by the Emperor, but she wasn’t buying it.  
“Anakin, whatever you are trying to accomplish, it isn’t worth it! All I want is your love!” Padme was desperate to make him see what a fool he was.  
“Love won’t save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that. I can overthrow the Emperor and we can rule the galaxy together. I’m almost there, Padme. I need you by my side.”  
“Obi-Wan was right, you’ve changed. You’re going down a path I cannot follow. You’re breaking my heart. Please, run away with me, we’ll raise our child together away from the politics and war. I love you.”   
As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Vader saw the silhouette of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his best friend and former master, standing at the entrance of Padme’s ship. He was composed on the outside, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings. They told of a broken and defeated man destined to kill his brother.   
“Liar,” exclaims Vader. “You brought him here to kill me! You’ve abandoned me too, Padme! How could you?”  
Padme is every bit as surprised as Vader. How could she have known Obi-Wan was stowed away on her ship? He was presumed dead at the hands of clone troopers on Utapau. Before Padme could even begin to fathom the events unfolding before her eyes, Vader was choking her with his dark new powers. Obi-Wan began to shout at Vader, begging him to release her, insisting she came with good intention, a desperate plea for mercy. Darth Vader released the unconscious Padme, and left her there, in urgent need of medical attention.   
The two circled each other until Obi-Wan was near Padme. Vader started throwing accusations at Kenobi, saying he turned his wife against him, and that he will have to kill Obi-Wan if he doesn’t conform to the dystopia he created.   
“If you are not with me, you are against me,” Vader stated.  
“Only a Sith deals in absolutes,” countered Obi-Wan. “I will do what is necessary.”  
Master against padawan, teacher against student, the fight was legendary. The two moved all around the bubbling, red-hot planet, dodging lightsabers and lava and flying objects hurled at one another. Finally, they were trapped. The river of lava in which they floated was heading straight for a lava fall. Thinking fast, Obi-Wan double-backflipped onto a floating piece of metal to escape. Vader made a desperate jump, and miraculously landed on a maintenance droid, which flew him to the rocky shore.  
The former dynamic duo met again on the shore of the lava river, and argued about the politics of the Force. Vader insisted the Jedi were corrupt and evil, while Obi-Wan refused, stating the Sith were the evil ones. In the end, Obi-Wan took the high ground and chopped off Vader’s legs and good arm in one swift blow, leaving him to die in the lava.   
“You were my brother, Anakin,” Obi-Wan called mournfully down to him from the river bank. “I loved you.” There were tears in his eyes, and his voice began to crack. Here was a man who truly lost everything and everyone he loved, all at once, a true tragedy. Obi-Wan left the heartbreaking scene before him and rushed back to the ship to tend to Padme, crushed by guilt and sorrow.  
As Vader laid there, burning, his only thoughts were of Padme. I should have done more he thought to himself, mournfully savoring the pain that promised death. He was so sure he was going to save her. So sure, he bargained everything, things that weren’t his to bargain. Now she was gone because of him. He welcomed the sweet relief of death, but it never came.


End file.
